Retourne toi
by Leethie
Summary: L’entraînement s’achève une nouvelle fois, Sasuke s’installe sous un arbre et pense. Oui mais à quoi ? Telle est là question. Personne n’a jamais osé le déranger dans sa « méditation » devenue quotidienne. « Il y a un début à tout » dit Naruto. [SasuNaru]


**Titre** : Retourne toi.

**Disclaimer** : Naruto et son univers sont à Kishimoto.

**Painring** : SasuNaru.

**Genre **: One-shot.

**Note** : Ma première fic Naruto, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

* * *

**Retourne toi**

L'entraînement s'achève une nouvelle fois, Sasuke s'installe sous un arbre et pense. Oui mais à quoi ? Telle est là question. Personne n'a jamais osé le déranger dans sa « méditation » devenue quotidienne. « Il y a un début à tout » Sasuke risque de l'apprendre à ses dépends.

- Tu rêves ?

- …

- Y a quelqu'un ?

- Baka, si il n'y avait personne, tu ne serais sûrement pas là en train de me regarder comme une morfale à demi endormie.

- T'es bizarre Sasuke.

- Et c'est la personne la plus normale du monde qui me dit ça.

Naruto inclina la tête un moment, il la releva ensuite vers le ciel et pointa un doigt en direction du regard de Sasuke qui afficha une mine réprobatrice.

- Mais enfin, qu'est ce que tu peux bien regarder de si intéressant ?

- Rien de bien « intéressant ».

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Menteur.

Le jeune ninja se calla entre l'arbre et Sasuke, le teint pâle de ce dernier monta au rouge vif quand bien même Naruto se tortillait pour pouvoir se faire une place.

- Mais ça ne va pas ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Ça se voit non ? Je m'installe.

Sasuke soupira, las.

- Je le vois bien, mais pourquoi ici et maintenant ?

- Je veux savoir.

- Savoir ?

- Oui, ce qui te retiens ici si longtemps, je veux savoir.

Le jeune garçon s'allongea sur l'herbe et se mit à sourire.

- Hé hé Sasuke, p'tit voyeur ! J'espère que tu ne fais rien d'immoral sous ton arbre une fois tout le monde parti…

- Quoi ?! Mais tu es malade mon pauvre Naruto !

- Hahaha ! C'est bon je plaisantais…Oh, tu as dit « mon ».

- Pronom possessif. Excuse moi d'user d'un langage aussi soutenu que tu ne puisses pas t'y référer.

- Mais non, tu as dit « mon Naruto », tu veux que je t'appartienne ?

C'était maintenant de grosses tâches rouges qui parsemaient les joues de Sasuke à mesure que Naruto continuait de parler.

- Mon PAUVRE Naruto, pas « mon Naruto », je n'ai pas dit ça !

- Tu viens de le dire.

- …

Naruto plongea dans une succession de fous rires incontrôlables tandis que Sasuke finit par s'allonger lui aussi, demeurant dans le silence.

- Hey Sasuke, tu la trouve comment Sakura ?

- Pardon ?

- Ben oui, qu'est ce que tu penses d'elle ?

- Rien.

- Aller Sasuke, tu dois bien penser à quelque chose.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi, tout ça m'est bien égal.

- Tu l'aimes, hein ?

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto qui affichait de nouveau un grand sourire.

- Je ne suis pas Naruto.

- Qui a dit que c'est elle que j'aime ?

Un silence s'interpose, le vent se mit à souffler à grande rafale, tout le monde était parti, ne restaient que Sasuke et Naruto s'évitant du regard.

- Alors, tu aimes qui ?

Sasuke avait finit par briser le silence, il regardait toujours droit devant lui et ses cheveux bougeaient à mesure que le vent soufflait.

- Quelqu'un.

- Je la connais ?

- Ce n'est pas une fille.

Sasuke tourna brusquement sa tête vers Naruto conservant son même sourire indescriptible.

- Ah. Répondit Sasuke dont l'expression ne cachait pas une certaine gêne.

- Ça t'étonne ?

- Je m'en moque.

- Bien.

Nouveau silence, Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Et je le connais ?

- Personne ne le connaît vraiment.

Les derniers rayons du soleil s'échappaient lentement, Naruto se releva légèrement pour apercevoir le coucher de l'astre de feu.

- Il sait que tu l'aimes ?

- J'en doute.

- Et lui, il t'aime ?

- Probablement pas.

Naruto resta figé un moment, il se tourna vers Sasuke qui cligna légèrement des yeux restant allongé sur l'herbe. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Sasuke le retint fermement par le bras.

- Cette personne, pourquoi tu l'aimes si elle ne t'aime pas en retour ?

- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu restes là sous cet arbre à regarder au loin alors que tu pourrais faire autre chose ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil, Naruto.

- Il n'empêche que je n'ai toujours pas de réponse, alors pourquoi ?

- Baka.

Naruto lui sourit de nouveau avant de se relever et de partir, Sasuke le regardait s'éloigner au loin. Comme chaque soir, il le regardait partir, et tout comme chaque soir il espérait qu'il se retourne et lui dise…

- Hé Sasuke !

Sasuke releva la tête, surprit.

- Pour un premier rendez vous, c'était plutôt romantique.

- Qu'est ce…NARUTO !

- Hahaha !...Non…Sasuke arrête…Je n'aime pas quand tu me regarde comme ça…Enlève tes mains de mon cou…Sasuke !!

Finalement Sasuke se contenta d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Naruto, qui grogna en signe de protestation.

- Alors ? Tu continueras à rester sous cet arbre après l'entraînement ?

- Non, ce n'est plus la peine.

- Ah ? Pourquoi donc ?

Sasuke sourit chaleureusement à Naruto, chose qui était tellement rare voir inexistante, que ce dernier émit un petit hoquet de stupéfaction.

- Tu es trop curieux.

- Mais, tu me le diras un jour ?

- Va savoir.

- Oh ! Tu n'es pas marrant Sasuke !

- Et toi, tu me diras qui tu aimes ?

- Pff…Je commence à ne plus trop l'aimer finalement…

- Hahaha ! Mais lui, il t'aimera toujours de toute façon.

- Comment…Tu ?

- Chut. Fit Sasuke en collant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux garder pour soi.(**1**)

_Fin._

(1) A la demande générale. ;D

* * *

_Déjà là /Cligne des yeux/ _

_Sasu : En même temps ce n'était pas long… _

_Naru : Tu veux rire, c'était carrément shot et en plus il y en avait qu'un. _

_C'était la définition de one-shot par Sasu et Naru. _

_Alors ? Des volontaires pour la définition de « review » :D _


End file.
